


𝐎𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐀

by Ainescribe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Detectives, Dorks, Drabbles, Drunk Pitch, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Prompts, Gen, Grafitti, HorrorSwapfell - Freeform, HorrorTale, Horrorfell, Horrorswap, M/M, Papyrus x Reader - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Short Stories, Swapfell, Texting, Underfell, Underlust, Undertale AU, but nothing too serious, it's hilarious in a way, meet cutes, reader attends an empty concert, reader is a grafitti artist, reader is a lot of people, reader writes gay porn, sans x reader, some mature hints, taken from fluff prompts, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainescribe/pseuds/Ainescribe
Summary: (n.) A deep connection or attraction to skeletons. Totally not a word i made up, no siree.A collection of one-shots and drabbles or inspired by different prompts. Thirty six different stories for eighteen skeletons.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. Typing {Vanilla}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale ! Sans [Vanilla]

* * *

**" I'mma pun till there's no tomorrow. "**

* * *

When Sans dropped by the library for a visit, he saw you in one of the corners sitting before their laptop and typing with shocking intensity. He actually dared to say you were cute with that look of absolute concentration, like you were totally into what you were working on.

He sat across you, books piled up next to him. He was taking a break from the CORE project and he figured reading would help him unload some stress. Your gaze never flickered up so he figured he wasn’t noticed just yet. He was fine with that, he mused, flipping open one random book.

The library was quiet. The only thing he could hear was the ‘tap-tapping’ of keys. This was the quietest library he’s been to; the librarian must me some terrifying entity if it meant enforcing silence so disciplined and carefully continued. He chuckled to himself at the thought then shut up immediately when he saw the severe looking woman glare at him with the heat of a thousand suns.

Yeah, he wasn’t planning on dying yet.

He scanned the book, then blinked; he wasn’t very fond of this genre and it was safe to say he wasn’t going to read any more of it. Rising from his seat, he cringed internally when his chair squeaked and the librarian’s eyes flashed at him.

“Sorry.” He uttered out with a lazy grin, but he wasn’t in the very least apologetic. She still didn’t stop glaring. You didn’t stop typing.

He spotted a book that he would probably like, snugly fit inside the shelf behind you. Pausing, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and shuffled over to it. You showed no signs of looking up and he half wondered if you even knew he was there.

Writers were weird…

He ducked behind you, grabbed the book and was about to walk back to his seat when his white eyelights darted to the illuminated screen, scanning what you were writing.

~~Gay porn.~~

~~VERY gay porn.~~

He made the mistake of choking. He should have just ignored it but goddamn it, the sound escaped before he could even comprehend it and you finally looked up and turned to face him, eyes wide. His own eyelights flickered between you and the screen and you just kept staring.

Then you let out an embarrassed shriek and slammed the laptop shut with shaky hands, face turning a bright red. Sans held up his hands.

“Okay, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh stars I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable-”

The two of you stopped midway when you both desperately apologized simultaneously. You were still red faced and Sans felt the hints of a blush making his way to his skull. Then he snorted, grin widening. “Well this is awkward.” He commented.

“Yeah.” you chuckled back. You were a good sport, Sans thought.

“Hey, not gonna lie though, you were pretty good at it.” he added with a hint of teasing. You groaned.

“Oh no! Please, don’t remind me of that! I just got over blushing!” you hit back. ‘Great, now I can’t even talk…”

“So it’s a real _mouthful_?” What? He couldn’t help it.

“Oh shit-” You were scarlet again but there was a smile on your face. “Thanks for taking it better than some people though…erase that from your mind. Please.”

Sans shrugged. “I’ll try.” Another smile was exchanged.

And somehow, the two of you left with each other’s number because seriously, why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Feel free to drop by at my tumblr!](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)


	2. Empty concert {Mantilla}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale ! Papyrus [Mantilla]

* * *

**" I feel so AW-KWARD! "**

* * *

Papyrus tried to comprehend why he was the only one in this little clearing. He stumbled across the band poster on social media and while his friends were either too busy or had taken enough day offs on their jobs, they couldn’t accompany him to this gig. He was okay with it, phone practically exploding with texts from them and he even planned a voice call with Undyne while she patrolled the neighborhoods.

But there was no one else to really talk to and he felt pretty…lonely.

Okay, a lie. He felt devastated. With no one to socialize with, he was just awkwardly standing over on the stone patio waiting for the humans on stage who looked just as morose to start playing. It would be rude if he walked out on them; after all he did come to listen to their music.

It still felt empty though. He didn’t like it as much and after some tuning, one of the band members strummed their guitar and the music began to play. Papyrus bobbed his head to the rhythm and that seemed to motivate them t play louder. And they did.

He was soon distracted by the arrival of another human, dressed for the occasion. You glanced up at the stage, then at him, then around you. “Are we the only ones here?” you asked. Papyrus shifted awkwardly.

“Well, yes! I do believe so, but worry not! The music is still playing.” He assured quickly. Your shoulders sagged with relief and you took to watching the band. The skeleton snuck a few glances at you, then spoke up again. “Are you perhaps alone as well, human?” He asked.

You turned to look up at him (Papyrus was never not surprised at how small some humans could be) then sighed. “Well, yeah. My friends cancelled in the last minute. If they hadn’t there would probably be a lot more people here.” You replied. Then you smiled and he felt his cheekbones warm up a little. “But hey, I was never fond of crowds so this is fine. We even have a good view of the stage.”

The music continued to play and papyrus missed the knowing smiles exchanged between the band members.

“Well, that is just rude!” he exclaimed, upset on your behalf. “My friends made sure to notify me immediately that they couldn’t come. My brother and doctor Alphys had to work overtime after something went wrong with the CORE project and Undyne has to round up a few villains who have been terrorizing the neighborhoods.”

He waved his hand around. “Those are good reasons but I can’t fathom why people wouldn’t want to accompany one as amiable as you! Perhaps they have reasonable excuses?” he added. You flushed and giggled awkwardly.

“They…they aren’t really good friends.” You admitted and Papyrus felt something pang in his Soul. “They didn’t even give me a valid explanation as to why they stood me up.”

“I’m sorry.” He said and he meant it. You smiled again and waved your own hand dismissively.

“No, no don’t be!” you assured. Then you paused, just as the music slowed. “Since we’re the only ones here, how about we dance?” you asked suddenly. Papyrus froze and he felt his cheekbones erupt a bright orange as he stared at you.

“D-dance? Well, I am a pretty handsome guy so of course you’d want to d-dance with me but…” he stopped. Oh stars, did this mean you wanted this to be an impromptu date? He didn’t even have his manual! He wasn’t even prepared!

“We don’t have to do it!” You cut in quickly, looking just as awkward and flustered.

“No, it would be rude to turn down such a heartfelt offer! Of course, I would love to dance…I er…was just prepping myself. Yes, prepping myself. Nyehehehe.”

One look alone was all he needed to know that you saw right through his fib, but you smiled and held out your hands. Papyrus took them in his own (They were so tiny!!!) and slowly led you across the small space. The music slowed to something romantic and there were even a few claps and cheers coming from the stage.

This situation would have been very awkward and strange, but with the good music in the background, it was actually quite pleasant. Papyrus was having fun and the two of you danced a while before settling on the grass and exchanging some chocolate, chattering and listening to the next few songs.

When the last one had finished playing and the band began to pack up, thanking both of you, he turned to look down at your smaller frame. “Thank you.” you said before he could get any word in. there was a pregnant pause.

“May I have your number, human?” Papyrus blurted out. “This newfound friendship shouldn’t go to waste in my opinion but of course, this is entirely optional and-”

“Yes I’d love to; give me your phone-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr awaits!](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)


	3. Undernet {Crimm}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans x Reader [Crimm]

* * *

**Contains swearing**

**" I'm a skeleton...I shouldn't be able to use a touchscreen... "**

* * *

Sans didn’t know how to react the message sent to his DMs. Should he send an equally pissed off reply and forget about it, or should he just roll over and try to get where this person was coming from?

‘ _Hey, are you stalking me or something?!_ ’

First off, Sans thought you were an idiot when he saw that. If he WAS a stalker, you shouldn’t have sent him a message. He would have eaten up that attention. You were supposedly friends with the ex-queen and he accidentally followed you on Undernet. What followed was him stumbling across and liking, commenting and reposting your pictures because hot damn, you were actually a pretty neat person!

How did that in the name of the blazing fires of Asgore, make him a creep? Sure, he actually liked ALL your posts and was pretty much scrolling through a few others. His username may have popped up in your notification too many times to count and that may have come across as obsessive…

Holy shit, never mind he was being a creep.

Sweating nervously, he tried to find ways to reply. He can’t say that he was only appreciating your posts; that would definitely raise some red flags. Maybe he should start off with an apology? He looked down, tapping a few words in.

‘ _I apologize for that; I was simply appreciating the-_ ‘

**Delete.**

‘ _What the fuck?! What’s it to you-_ ‘

**Delete.**

‘ _I’m sorry if I did come across as creepy. The two of us have mutual friends (you know…Toriel, the psycho goat lady?) and I stumbled across your posts. I’ll admit, you have a lot of style and I may have gotten carried away with the likes. Once again, I am sorry and I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you’d like._ ’

He stared at the reply and took a deep breath in.

**Delete.**

“Okay, that’s it. Fuck it.” he snapped with frustration. “I’m ignoring them.”

Instead, he quickly tapped on Toriel’s contact and gave her a call. He explained the situation to her, begged her to relay it to you so that you didn’t feel like you’re being hounded by a sexual predator or a serial killer. She listened to the whole thing, promised to do just that and then cut the call. Sans heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed on his bed.

“Oh my fucking god that was terrifying.” He rasped out. A few minutes later there was another ping and he quickly gathered the phone in his clawed hands, reading the words. He sighed, a small smile making way to his teeth.

‘Okay, Toriel called me and told me about this whole shebang. You’re either telling the truth or this is just a part of a master plan but I feel guilty for accusing you for something as serious as that. Maybe we can meet up?’

He quickly typed in a reply.

‘ _You sure about that? I don’t want to make you feel like you’re forced into this._ ’

He grinned with slight pride. See? He could be polite and charming. The answer was almost immediate.

‘I would never have suggested it then ;-)’

He paused, his smile dropping immediately after, staring intensely at the emoticon sent after the text. Then he dropped his phone and scrambled to his feet.

“HOLY SHIT PAPYRUS I THINK I JUST SNAGGED A DATE-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come visit my tumblr!](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)


	4. Case {Drachen}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell ! Papyrus x Reader [Drachen]

* * *

**Light mentions of drug trafficking and investigative stalking.**

**" Yes, you're adorable. Just don't tell anyone I said that. "**

* * *

Papyrus was a skeleton on a mission and an incredibly dangerous one at that (Well, at least in human standards. This was like a walk in the park for him). He had taken a brief look at the files on the table, ones that listed out different names of suspects; and one of the primes being you. There were a few whispers of monster drugs being trafficked and he was tasked by Undyne to investigate further.

He actually made a good detective but he wished he was given something more…risky.

He checked out most of the suspects supplied until you were the only one left. After that, he started shadowing your every movement ~~it was pretty much him stalking you but for good reasons but it still made him feel weird~~ and noting down any changes in routines. So far, your record was clean and dare he say…

Boring.

So, so BORING!

Papyrus wanted to see malicious intent, but all you would do is sing horrible, cheesy romance covers while scrambling eggs and wallowing on your bed eating Doritos while drawing and writing commissions to earn a living. Even his brother’s daily schedule was more exciting than this and stars above, he was the laziest work of a skeleton he knew.

Grumbling, he sifted on the fire escape, trying to look discreet. It was night and his dark clothing provided some form of invisibility for him. You, as usual, were doing what you usually do. You had a visit from a friend earlier today, who asked you if you could keep some photography equipment for a while in your apartment Papyrus stared at those boxes suspiciously, but you made no attempt to open them, nor did you cast another glance.

He assumed that one, you really were housing equipment or two, the said equipment were actually the drugs and you had no clue about it.

The second thought pissed him off. If that were the case, if you really were an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire of this whole mess, he had to act fast.

~~It was certainly not because he was going soft while he was investigating you because some of your habits were adorable.~~

There was more movement in the apartment and he took a step back, trying to go unseen, only to lose his balance and fall back, feet getting tangled in the ladder and railing that surrounded the metal platform. There was a loud clatter and your voice ceased.

Papyrus was hanging upside down when the door opened and you were standing over him, baseball bat in hand. “Who the hell are you?!” you demanded, breathing heavily. His red eyelights searched your face and he grimaced.

“Before you even assume I’m a stalker…” he began, flashing his badge. You narrowed your eyes at it.

“And I’m just supposed to go along with this bullshit?” you asked. Papyrus sighed with aggravation.

“Well, I’m sorry if you were a suspect for the drug dealings.” He snapped. “Human, I demand you step back and allow me to straighten up. We can talk this out like civilized adults.” He saw you pause from the corner of his gaze before you whipped out your cellphone.

“Hello? 911? There’s a skeleton stalking me on my fire escape-”

“PUT THAT DOWN NOW!!!”

It took some persuading and when Papyrus managed to stand on his two feet again (with some help). He made sure you weren’t going to assault him in any way. Then you invited him into your apartment. He was sitting on your old sofa, sipping some tea and you sat across him.

“Drugs? You thought I was part of a drug deal?”

There was confusion in your voice, precisely what he wanted to hear.

“Yes.” He replied. “But after observing you…’

“Stalking.”

“…OBSERVING you for a few days, it was pretty obvious you knew rat’s ass about any of this…”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Which is why I believe you are an accessory.”

“Well, I am rather glamorous.” You add in. Papyrus actually smiled at that.

“The equipment your friends hands over, have you ever looked into it?” He asked. You looked a little defensive.

“He was always a private guy. I never really thought it was fair on him to go through his stuff.” You replied. “Besides, how are you so sure it’s him? I mean, he could be innocent too for all I know.” Your stubbornness was annoyingly attractive and Papyrus sighed with exasperation.

“I have every reason not to trust him. My sense of judgment is flawless after all.” He stated. You huffed, but there was a giggle masked under it.

And as expected, he was proven right when packets of drugs were uncovered underneath. You…you didn’t take it well and Papyrus wasn’t really surprised. Dropping off some of the evidence and after asking you a couple more questions, he went on to finish what he started.

A few months later, the culprits were arrested and he watched them leave with a smug, self satisfied smile on his skull and your hand held inside his.

This case was worth it after all.


	5. Paint stains {Zure}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap sans x reader

* * *

**" Oh no! You're attacking me with your cuteness! "**

* * *

Sans walked straight into you spray painting a wall down, paint fumes clogging the atmosphere and color splashing the otherwise blank wall. He stopped, watching you freeze under his gaze, paint can positioned before the walls. He scanned you, then the surface, then you again and smiled amiably.

“So you’re an artist?” he asked, when he noticed you were going to bolt. He had a long day at Grillby’s a few people stirring up a scene while he was bartending and having someone to talk to could possibly help. You stopped, hand lowering and you nodded wordlessly and his features brightened at that. “That’s nice. What are you painting?”

“The embodiment of sarcasm.” You replied and he laughed.

“Really? Well, I look forward to seeing how you put that up.” He replied, then gestured to the wall. “So, how long have you been doing this?” You paused. Then looked at him again.

“You won’t call the cops?” You asked cautiously. Sans ignored the fact that you brushed aside his question. He’d be suspicious as well considering how illegal this was.

“Nope, not as long as you paint something that is a) offensive to the public, b) in any way-” there was hint of a smirk on his skull when you waved your hand impatiently. You produced another canister of spray paint and added another layer of yellow over the purple, humming softly.

“I have being doing this for a while. I was inspired by other artists like Banksy and Vhils. You know, the greats.” You replied. “And I guess I always liked art…what about you, strange, tall and handsome skeleton man?” Sans blushed a little at the small flirt and shrugged.

“Me? Well, do stick figures count as art because that’s all I can draw.” He joked. You seemed to regard him for a moment, your hues visible under your hood that glinted with humor. Then you paused and handed over a canister. “What’s this for?”

“Show me what you can do.” you proposed. Sans blinked, staring down at the spray paint can, which was much smaller in his hand as compared to yours, then at you who stared at him with expectant eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s a lot simpler than it looks. Just keep the paint a distance away, steady your arm; you’re not painting with your wrist. You have steady arms?”

“Well, since I work as a bartender, stuff like that is pretty important.” He stated, grin returning. You looked up at him for a second and he could have sworn there was awe in your eyes. “So, what should I do?” Now he felt awkward. He did joke a lot, but he wasn’t joking when he said he sucked at art. You giggled and pointed to a blank part of the wall.

“Just…paint!” You stated and there was a sort of maniacal, creative glint in your eyes as you said it which stars above, was adorable. “If there’s something you really want to tell the world, just spray it on there.”

“I want to tell my brother to appreciate my puns more.” He decided. You snorted at that. “And maybe work a little more around the house. He has a bad habit of leaving scattered paper and gloves all over the place. In fact, I’d tell papyrus to start moving his coccyx.” You paused and he could see the grin in your eyes.

“You really do love him, huh?” You asked. Sans smiled softly.

“Of course I do. He’s my baby brother.”

He tried to mimic your own movements and put something up on these walls. A couple of times, he needed to be corrected and while a little awkward, you were good at explaining things. There was playful banter, chattering and plenty of bad puns dropped on his part and he certainly enjoyed watching your expression cringe at how bad they were.

Mid way, he stopped doing what he was doing just to watch you work, a look of absolute concentration on your face. At some point you had taken off your mask to make it easier to breath. A part of him was glad you actually trusted him enough.

The blaring of sirens suddenly erupted in the distance and the two of you froze as a flashlight shone on your faces, exchanging panicked looks, Sans glanced back to see Alphys holding up a torch, an unamused look on her reptilian face.

“W-wow.” She grated out. “Y-you too Sans? I-I knew you were the r-rambunctious sort b-but t-this just-”

“You two know each other?!” you blurted out as the two of you were handcuffed and shoved into the cruiser. Sans grinned fondly at Alphys.

“Yep. She’s a friend from work.” Was the reply. Alphys shot you an unamused stare.

“Sup.”

After that, Sans was detained in a cell with you. Fiddling with your hands, you cast a guilty look at him. “Yeah…I’m sorry I got you in this mess.” You said. He didn’t say anything, large hand reaching up for your face instead and cupping it gently. His thumb rubbed out a streak of paint on your cheek.

“I don’t mind…and we can’t have you walking around with a paint stain on your cheek.” He added, displaying his red-stained finger. “But honestly?” His eyesockets were slightly lidded now and smile a little flirtier. He saw your face burn red. “I think you look adorable in red.”


	6. Fanart {Blayze}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap ! Papyrus x Reader

* * *

**" Well, sure I'd love to ask you out but can YOU ask me out because I feel awkward- "**

* * *

Papyrus was first introduced to fanfiction from Undyne and he had mixed feelings about it. He preferred regular book and quite frankly would rather read one of those instead. However, it was only after he got to the surface, was introduced to fandoms and had the choice to post his own works online where he found himself falling into a never-ending rabbit hole.

He actually started writing his own fanfiction on a book series he loved and posted it online. AT first, he didn’t get any views but he kept writing until more people wandered in and left comments and reviews about it. Some were constructive criticism; which he took with a grain of salt and listened to while others were compliments that made him feel warm.

At one point he received a link in one of comments along with a review that thanked him for writing this story. He followed it, stumbling across his first piece of fanart. And the artist was one of his favorites.

Papyrus…screamed the house down that day.

He never felt so touched before; his first piece of art from you, a ridiculously good artist. He couldn’t even express his thanks and instead, wrote up a story just for you. He didn’t know what happened next but you drew up fanart for that as well, equally flattered and suddenly the two of you were liking each other’s every single post, keeping up with updates and such.

‘ _I think we should appreciate so and so for his complex personality._ ’

‘ _Oh my god, yes! He comes across as so deep, especially when you realize he doesn’t see himself as the bad guy. He’s just fighting for what he thinks is right._ ’

‘ _Wassup bones._ ’

‘ _Wassup muscle._ ’

‘ _Oh shhh, if I had some muscle, I’d be out there throwing volleyballs at every random bystander._ ’

‘ _Oh no! Poor bystander. I feel his pain. I’m gonna call him Steve._ ’

Papyrus found you amiable; while he did receive some hate for being a monster, you took it well and when he realized you were coming over to Ebott, he sent you a private message hoping the two of you could meet up.

You said yes.

And that’s why he was here right now, in Muffet’s bakery in hopes you do arrive. The two of you knew how each other looked. It wouldn’t be hard to pick you out from a crowd. Tapping on the table impatiently, he waited and waited, a part of him half expecting you to never arrive. He felt a little like an idiot.

“Papyrus?”

He froze, turning his skull around. “O-h? Yeah t-that’s me!” he blurted out, the uttered your name, eyelights lighting up. You came, thank stars you came! “It’s nice to see y-you…finally…in person…” You grinned and held out your own hand.

“It’s great to see you too!” You replied shyly. Then you glanced at the empty chair.

“Oh! Right, you can sit down!” Papyrus stated quickly and you smiled, plopping right across him. Compared to his ridiculous height, he actually towered over you and had to hunch his back to make himself seem a little less…tall. You chuckled at his action and leaned back.

“I mean…wow…we’re actually here…talking…” you stated.

“Yeah…pretty unreal, right?”

Awkward silence.

“You know…” you began, looking up at him again. “I’m pretty new to Ebott and this is a pretty big city. Think you could give me a tour?” Papyrus felt his cheekbones flush a fiery orange.

“Sure!” he grinned. “We can even drop by at my place and play some video games…let’s just stay away from my big bro…he has a nasty habit of punning and cracking really bad jokes.” You shook your head morosely at his lines.

“Of course; if he has a skele-TON of bad puns under his arsenal, it would be a phalange trying to avoid him.” You replied, smiling a cheeky smile. If Papyrus didn’t like you already, he would have yeeted himself out of a window.

“Noooo! You caught the sans syndrome already!”


	7. Rester {Pitch}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Sans x Reader

* * *

**" Between you and me, me barging into your house drunk never happened, okay? We met on the sidewalk, not because of irresponsible drinking- "**

* * *

“Miam! No! Bad kitty!” you called out, rushing to the door as your cat sprung up and pawed at the latches. Miam was one of those cats who possessed the shamelessness and the ‘I hate everything’ dynamic common to their species’ stereotype. She squirmed when you picked her up, glaring up at you when you cradled her. “Can’t you cut me some slack, honey? I have papers to correct; you know that!”

She mewled in reply, sprang out of your hands and cast you a withering stare.

Then continued to spring up at the latch.

You sighed with aggravation, pulling her back, just as the doorbell rang. Pausing, wondering who it could be calling on you at this hour, you carefully opened the door only to have a large, heavy, skeletal body collapse on top of you. Miam sprang back and hissed as you shut the door, the interloper collapsing at your feet.

“Oh sweet fucking god!” you yelped when you saw the skeleton with the flushed purple skull groan. You recognized him; Sans, one of the teachers who taught part-time at the school. From what you knew by observing afar, he was a pretty salty character and…

He was on your floor giggling like an idiot.

“Alphys…this isn’t Alphys’ house.” He chuckled with a sharp grin. You quickly reached into your pocket to find your phone, backing away when he tried to get to his feet. He ultimately managed to and at this point, your finger was frozen on the ‘call’ button, breathing having quickened. Leaning against the wall, his skull turned to you.

“Humans are soooo shorrrt.” He mused. “And I’m supposed to be short too, but humans are shorter.” He tried to take a step forward, but he slipped and was on his back again, giggling even more. You stared at him for what seemed to be hours.

What did you do to deserve a drunk skeleton in your house?

“I’m not short.” You tried to counter, putting your phone aside to try helping him up. You propped him against the wall once more and he looked at you with purple eyelights. Calling the police had to wait; he was too out of it and besides, he wasn’t screaming his head off.

“Yes you are.” He insisted. “And aliens exist.” He added randomly. “They fly around in giant teacups though because saucers are unrealistic.”

“Oh my god.” You muttered. “He’s drunk. He’s so drunk, he’s lost all sense of rationality.” He hummed to himself, smiling stupidly again. Sans…barely smiled whenever you saw him. In fact, from his small lectures and what the teachers said, he was anything but….this.

“Besides, we can’t POSSIBELY be the only planet in the vast expanse of the universe that houses life.” He declared. “We’re a dot pale blue-”

“Okay, you need to work with me here so that I can haul your coccyx to the sofa.” You interrupted before he could butcher more of Carl Sagan’s speech. He looked up at you; even when leaning against the wall, seated, he was huge. Mumbling something under his breath, he let you pull him up and tried to regain his balance. “How much have you drunk?”

“ _Sofa_ , I’ve drunk…” he held up his fingers. “One and a half glasses of grape juice-”

Wine. The guy drank wine. It was either really strong stuff or he can’t hold his alcohol. For some reason. The latter seemed a lot more relevant. You stiffened as he bent over and buried his skull into your shoulder. Face red, you practically threw him on your couch.

“Right, that’s it, I’m calling the cops.” You decided, face still burning. “Come on world, I didn’t ask for devastatingly handsome drunk monsters to barge through my front door!” You saw Miam skirt back into the room again and freeze at the sight of Sans. The skeleton spotted her and you swore his purple eyelights turned into stars.

“Come here sweet thing.” He whispered and t your shock, she complied, darting up to him and pouncing on his lap, purring loud enough to be heard from where you were standing. You froze, pulling your phone away from your ear and quickly cutting the call just as the other end picked up while Sans chuckled, stroking Miam down her spine carefully. “Fluffy baby, fluuufffy baby!” he crooned.

Miam hated strangers.

And here she was, taking to Sans like a duck to water.

You knew you could trust her sense of judgment and quickly put your phone away to walk up to Sans and rested a hand on his clavicle. “Hey…Sans, right?” he hummed in response. “I have an extra mattress somewhere. Maybe you’d like to rest awhile?” He paused.

“You won’t mind?” he asked.

“Of course not.” You assured with a smile. Sans looked at you and there was a hint of hesitation behind the drunken haziness of his eyelights.

“I don’t deserve this.” He mumbled. You froze at the amount of self-hate that suddenly broke through and your heart broke at how vulnerable he looked. “People hate me and I deserve that. Not kindness; I don’t deserve kindness. I hurt so many people.” His voice actually cracked at that, words slurred but heavy. You nibbled your lower lip.

“I’ll stay here if you want.” You added. Sans tilted his skull to the side, then his large hand reached up and took yours. You knew what that meant as his other one continued to stroke Miam.

He wants you to stay.


	8. Drawing {Ginger}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Papyrus x Reader

* * *

**" I'm...I'm screaming in my head. "**

* * *

You were…staring at him.

Papyrus didn’t know why. After he and his brother arrived at the surface, he started attending an art workshop in hopes of learning more than what he already knew and so far, it was going well. You weren’t a student, more of a hanger on who worked around in the library. Judging by your books, you were actually a psychology major, which was pretty cool.

You came in a lot more; sometimes you would miss out on few days and he always noticed.

But you staring at him intensely, looking away with a blush on your face to scribble into your notebook had him feel awkward. Not creeped out, just awkward under that attention ~~and maybe even a little flustered because you were pretty cute~~. After the workshop ended, he finally put his art supplies away and was about to pass you by when you suddenly slid a piece of paper at him.

Papyrus froze, looked down at you; you were red in the face, head hung over your notebook.

“Uh…you uh…want me t-to…” he squeaked out, feeling too nervous to finish the sentence. You gulped audibly and nodded and he collected it. It was a drawing, he realized.

He instinctively knew it was supposed to be a drawing of him since there seemed to be a hoodie, but otherwise it looked more like a dying twig. Or a red pipe in a cave, if he looks at it in another angle. You were now looking at him and he returned it, skull a bright ginger.

You drew a picture of him. Stars, what did this MEAN? Did you like him? Did you find him cute? Was this a confession? What should he say?! He couldn’t ask Sans; he’s just as much of a hopeless case in the grounds of dating as Papyrus was. He found himself sitting beside you now and you recoiled.

“Okay, yes, I know It’s creepy!” you blurted out, a hint of hysteria in your voice. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you don’t have to take it; the drawing is s-shit anyway. In fact forget this even happened!”

“N-no! I-I mean it i-isn’t bad or a-anything.” He broke in desperately. He didn’t WANT you to feel like scum and besides, the drawing WASN’T that bad. “I-I like it, t-though I-I could show y-you where t-to improve.” You were twiddling your fingers nervously and you looked up at him.

“Seriously? Drawing was never my forte-” you replied nervously, face now red. Papyrus nodded.

“Yeah! I-I mean, if you WANT to.” He said. “I’ve been practicing since I was a kid…I know a few stuff, though…I never h-had much e-experience drawing humans…t-that’s why I s-started a-attending those art w-workshops.” You looked at him with something akin to fascination and gratitude.

“That’s really nice of you.” you mumbled. Then you looked at the drawing again and groaned. “Okay, that…that was supposed to be a way to get your attention. I m-mean, I thought you were cute and you ARE cute and I wanted to-”

Oh no, you were adorable.

Papyrus never blushed so hard before and he held up his hands. “Oh wow, I…that’s…WOW!” he babbled out awkwardly. “I-I, maybe w-we could…t-thanks for drawing me…maybe I could draw up a few s-sketches of y-you? For practice? W-we could m-meet up and stuff…” You looked at him, then smiled, eyes practically glittering.

“Yeah! I would like that.” You replied. Papyrus brightened.

“Oh! And my names P-Papyrus.” He added shyly, holding up a hand. You took it in your own ~~holy shit it was tiny~~ and grinned back with just as much awkwardness, giving him your name as well.


	9. Mime {Lavender}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underlust ! Sans x Reader

* * *

**" okay, play it cool, play it cool play it cool- "**

* * *

The moment the elevator came to a shuddering stop, Sans could feel his panic set in. He glanced at you, the only other member stuck with him in the lift; then sighed. He was far too low on magic after using it to help Frisk con their way to victory in the arcade.

Maybe if he double checked his reserves...there was still enough but just to get himself out. He glanced over at you. he better not. Teleporting himself out while leaving you behind was downright cruel in his opinion.

You looked just as stricken and turned to him with helplessness, He waved his hand with an assuring smile, trying stay calm so that you don’t freak out and have him freak out even more in the process. Papyrus had told him he was going to get some help, but the rescue team takes their own sweet time with things like this. The two of you were going to be in here for a while.

Oh boi.

This was going to get awkward

Quick! he had to think of something to say-

You shifted a little and tapped him on the hand with slight distress. Sans flinched then blushed a soft lavender, looking down at you. You looked like you needed some help.

“Hey, it’s okay cutie.” He winked. “My bro’s a pretty cool guy; he’ll get us out of here.” A moment passed and there was no answer. Sans began to feel awkward sitting here in the silence.

“Well, it may take a while…but if it means spending more time with someone as adorable as you, it may just be worth it.” he tried again, wiggling his brows flirtatiously. He watched your face scrunch up into a questioning look. “Is something wrong? I’m sorry if I’m making you feel uncomfortable.” he repeated. You lifted a hand and pointed it to your ear.

Oh stars, you were deaf.

Sans blinked. Those flirts had just flown over your head.

He held his skull in his hands. He was such an idiot. Why does he have to embarrass himself like this? He looked up again and you began to sign out a few words. Unfortunately, sign language wasn’t HANDS and he had no clue what you were trying to say.

“I’m sorry hon, but I don’t understand.” He tried to say, holding up his own hands and making an ‘X’ motion. You looked at him again with confusion and maybe even a little hurt until he realized his actions may have replied to the wrong question. “Oh fuck, uh, let me try that again!” he burst out.

Awkwardly making gestures, he tried to mime out a way to explain that one, he apologizes if he may have accidentally insulted you and two, broke down the situation carefully. His exaggerated waving and the constant pauses he had to take followed by him blushing the shade of his magic on realizing he said something wrong.

“Okay, I t-take that back!” he stuttered for what may have been the tenth time, only to catch sight of your face. You were initially confused, but now you looked amused. You held up your own hand, signaling him to wait and fished out your phone, then handed it to him.

‘ _I’m sorry about this. I forgot my hearing aids at home and didn’t start using my phone until now because I found your crazy miming cute._ ’

Sans blushed lavender and chuckled. “If I had that affect, then consider me blessed.” He commented, typing it in and handing it back to you. You read through it and smiled, now opting to focus on a response. The skeleton scooted closer and looked over your shoulder.

‘Will people get us out of here any time soon? Not that I’m complaining or anything…I like your hoodie.’

Sans looked down at his clothes. His brother encouraged a little revamp for his wardrobe. He smiled, blushing slightly, then collected the phone again. “Thanks sweetie. I think you’re gorgeous.” He winked when he passed it back at you and watched your cheeks flush red.

‘ _Oh stop it you! You flatter me!_ ’

“I mean it~”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on my tumblr!](https://ainescribe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
